


Blue Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Connor Deserves Happiness, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Parent Hank Anderson, Protective Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ~Soulmate AU (I haven't seen this one anywhere, so I guess I could say I created it?)~When your soulmate becomes wounded, enough to make them bleed, the amount of blood covering their body becomes a tattoo on your skin. Whenever you finally meet your soulmate, the 'tattoos' disappear. But whenever your soulmate dies, the 'tattoos' reappear, becoming black in color instead of the pigment of blood.(First Name) was always strange compared to the other teenagers her age, while their 'tattoos' were a shade of red, hers were a shade of blue. Nobody had heard of this, not even the experts, who she's seen all across the country. Some 'tattoos' would turn black, causing her to think her soulmate had died, but then new blue ones would appear the next day. She never understood what was happening until one day she found herself in the middle of a crime scene, and her 'tattoos' start to disappear while she was being questioned by one of the detectives.





	1. Characters and Tattoos

**(First Name)** \- 17 years old

(First Name) is a bashful but kind-hearted person, her bashfulness due to the amount of bullying she received when she was younger for the color of her 'tattoos'. She cares too much and expects too little, occasionally being overlooked as someone who is naive.

 

 **Connor** \- 21 years old

Connor is the RK800 android sent by Cyberlife to help Leuitenant Anderson with the deviant case. He is serious but can be jokeful at times when it is needed. Hank usually teases him about his 'tattoos', but Connor doesn't understand why he has them.

* * *

**Tattoos**

_(First Name)'s-_

__

__

 

_Connor's-_

__

__


	2. Prologue

Another blue tattoo slowly inks itself onto (First Name)'s shoulder, a soft sigh escaping her lips at the sight of it before she pulls the sleeve of her work uniform down to try and hide the complex pattern. Her (Eye Color) eyes, (Second Eye Color) tones slightly blended in, trail back towards the entrance of the coffee shop she had worked at, business had been sluggish throughout the day due to the gossip of androids becoming deviant and attacking their owners. (First Name) never believed that androids should be treated differently, but that just caused more hate and judgment to come her way.

The sound of the bell above the door brought her out of her thoughts, a small smile making its way onto (First Name)'s lips. The woman had dark brown hair pulled back into a low bun, her soft blue eyes held terror and despair as she walks forward, a small girl who seemed to be no older than nine years old stood beside her. The woman looks at (First Name), gulping softly before deciding to speak, "Do you know anywhere we could stay? Just for the night?"

(First Name)'s (Eye Color) eyes slightly widen when she could finally see the woman's outfit, it was an android outfit with AX-400 glowing above her chest, the numbers slightly changing to 'Kara' before showing her android type once again. (First Name) soon nods, noticing how the little girl, whose light brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail showing off her chocolate brown eyes that held fear and sorrow, was shivering slightly because of the rain, "Of course, would you like some coffee or hot chocolate while I search for something?"

The android, 'Kara', looked a bit astonished at (First Name)'s response, but smiles softly and nods, "I think Alice would like some hot chocolate, thank you. But, I have no money." (First Name) grins happily, pushing a loose strand of (Hair Color) hair behind her ear, "It's on me, don't worry about it. Go ahead and wait in the booth over there while I get hot chocolate, then we can talk about places to stay." 'Kara' and Alice head over to the booth (First Name) had gestured to, watching as she got to work on the drink that would warm Alice over time.

When (First Name) had finished making the hot chocolate, she heads over to 'Kara' and Alice, placing the cup in front of the little girl, her mood slightly cheering at the sight of the warm drink. (First Name) sits opposite of Alice and 'Kara', smiling softly, "There are not very many places in this part of Detroit where you could stay without money, but I would suggest somewhere warm for Alice." 'Kara' nods, "I know," A soft sigh escapes her lips, "I just don't know where to go."

(First Name) places a hand over 'Kara's' comfortingly, "You can stay here for tonight. My boss is out of town and left me in charge. Plus, it would be safer in here than out there in the rain." The smile on 'Kara's' lips made (First Name) feel content with being able to help someone, the countless 'thank you's' coming from her lips causes (First Name) to laugh softly, "It's no problem, really."

Before (First Name) was about to lock the shop and head home, Kara had given her a hug, Alice soon joining in. Kara told her she didn't know how she was ever going to repay (First Name), only to get the reply 'Just keep in touch, okay?'. (First Name) then heads out of the coffee shop, locking the door while watching Kara and Alice head to the back, a caring smile on her lips as she heads home, already ready to see Kara and Alice in the morning before she opens the shop.

(First Name) never suspected how wrong she was.


	3. Chapter One

The sun shone again, declaring a new day as (First Name) heads towards the Coffee Shop, a small skip in her step. While she was walking towards the Coffee Shop, she made sure to stop by a store, purchasing Kara and Alice some outfits to wear so they could fit in better with humans. She held the bag in her left hand while her right dug into her pocket to look for the keys to the shop, finally finding them after a minute or two and unlocks the door.

(First Name) was welcomed with the scene of Alice and Kara lying behind the counter, both still unconscious as Kara had her arm wrapped around Alice while Alice was leaning against Kara. (First Name)'s (Eye Color) eyes soften at the sight as she walks over to the pair, placing the clothes beside their sleeping forms before walking towards the kitchen to grab the finishing touch to her outfit, her apron. The sound of rustling could be heard but by the time (First Name) had walked from the back towards the front, Alice and Kara were already awake, seeming to have changed in the short amount of time (First Name) was gone.

Kara looks over to (First Name), smiling appreciatingly before walking over, "Thank you so much for helping us out." The (Light/Medium/Dark) (Hair Color) headed female nods with a kind smile, "It was the least I could do." Alice had walked over, the joyous smile on her face made the whole shop a few shades brighter. Alice opens her mouth to express her thanks as well, but the sound of police sirens easily cuts her off.

The panic returned in Kara's eyes, immediately letting (First Name) know what was happening. (First Name) gently pushes Kara and Alice towards the back entrance, making sure to listen to see how close the police cars were getting, "Hurry, there won't be much time, but I'll hold them off as best as I can." Kara looks back, making eye contact with (First Name) before nodding, taking Alice's hand as they both rush out of the back entrance. (First Name) peeks her head out, noticing how they disappeared without a trace.

She walks towards the front, hearing the jingle of the bells which signify that someone had entered the Coffee Shop. (First Name) puts on a smile as she pulls her (Light/Medium/Dark) (Hair Color) hair into a low bun before welcoming the police officer, "Hello sir, how may I help you today?" The older looking man walks to the counter, his greyish eyes wandering around the shop, observing every corner as if searching for evidence of any deviant that might have stayed here.

(First Name) watches his gaze harden as he looks in her direction, "We got a police report that the deviant who attacked its owner then kidnapped his little girl last night was seen entering this Coffee Shop." (First Name)'s eye slightly twitched in irritation as the man called Kara an 'it', but remained composed as she answered his question, "I did serve them some hot chocolate, but then they left as quickly as they entered while I was turned around cleaning the coffee pot."

The man didn't seem to believe her story, the look on his face showing his agitation, "I'm going to have to take you to the station for further questioning." His words came out as a soft growl before walking behind the counter to grab (First Name)'s arm in a slightly gentle grip. (First Name) didn't struggle, seeing no point in the action as it would actually give Kara and Alice more time to escape to where they needed to go. She was then placed in the back of the cop car, muttering to himself about someone named 'Connor' who was 'At the station with evidence'.

Minutes seemed like seconds for (First Name) as they suddenly appeared at the police station, people bustling in and out of the front doors. The man then opens the back door and begins to gently pull (First Name) towards the entrance. They walk to what seems to be the interrogation room, officers turn their heads and stare at the two stepping towards the back.

When they make it, the man puts her in one chair before sitting across from her, his hands connected on the table as he stares (First Name) down, trying to intimidate her and cause her to confess. The silence was broken when the door opened, revealing a figure in androids clothes, his dark hair slicked back except for one piece that wanted to curl. His chocolate brown eyes look into (First Name)'s (Eye Color) eyes, observing her as his LED flashes yellow before returning back to blue.

The android walks over to (First Name), and as he steps closer, a sudden stinging feeling snakes across her body. A soft hiss escapes her lips as she pulls the sleeve of her outfit up, revealing the intricate blue tattoo that was slowly disappearing. A familiar hiss could be heard from the android, who was looking down at his wrists, "What is happening? I cannot find anything close to what is going on."

The man who was sitting across from (First Name) was shocked, his eyes were wide as he watches the two in silence. He knew what was happening, as he had teased the Android about it constantly when they were off-duty. When everything had calmed down, and the two were staring at each other with wide eyes, he finally decided to speak,

"Looks like you finally found her, Connor."


End file.
